My Idol
by Voiletkiss
Summary: Andy is a big fan of his favourite author Sesshomaru Inutaisho, he has always wanted to be a writer just like him but meeting Sesshomaru and finding out his true self will this change Andy's thinking of wanting to become a writer and hating his hero.
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry if there are some mistakes_

_Chapter 1_

'_Lucifer got of his horse and walked towards the bleeding man before striking him down with his silver sword of vengeance'. "Wow, this is so good I could just read this all day" a young boy said with a smile on his face. "Andy its time for school we have to go" it was his sister yelling at him. Andy placed the book in his back pack before running down stairs. _

"_My goodness were you reading that book again, I swear Andy I don't know why you read those sorts of books I mean the author is kind of weird if you ask me" Andy's sister was not a big fan of books. "Don't talk about Sesshomaru Inutaisho like that he is a great author and some day I want to write great books just like him" Andy then stormed out of the house._

_Stephanie didn't get why her little brother liked this Sesshomaru guy his books weren't that great. However Sesshomaru Inutaisho's books were a number one best seller, his books were famous all over Japan. Sesshomaru was also known over seas like in America, England and even France. _

_Sesshomaru had it all good looks, good fortune everything a person wanted in life. Sesshomaru was a 27 year old whose life had been evolved around books. He had a wild imagination and turned that imagination into a story which everyone could read. Sesshomaru was big news when it came to books, Andy would watch him on TV and listen to him on the radio. _

_Andy would only buy a magazine if it had something about Sesshomaru in it. Andy looked up to Sesshomaru and his work. It was because of him that Andy wanted to become a writer himself. Andy had dreamed of the day when his very first book would be published and become a great seller like all of Sesshomaru's books. _

_Andy would send fan letters to his idol hoping to receive a reply but never did. However Andy never gave up, his determination to become a great author like Sesshomaru was his goal in life. He needed to achieve it to make himself feel as though he had accomplished something. Andy would become far greater that Sesshomaru and would not stop until that day would come._

_Andy and Stephanie had finally arrived at their school, they had to catch the bus because their parents had already gone to work. Their father was a business administrator and their mother was a popular super model. Their parents met at a young age and got married one year later. Their was seven years between Andy's mother and father but they both loved each other dearly._

_Once Stephanie and Andy walked through the school gates they headed of in different directions. Andy met up with his two friends Craig and Jim, they had been friends since first grade. Unfortunately for them they were not popular in school mostly the geeks since all three read a lot and would always do their school work. Luckily for them they didn't get bullied since the bullies always focused on one small group which was a grade below them._

_The school bell rang and everyone headed to class, once the teacher walked in school had begun. It was a very slow day but finally the lunch bell rang, Andy could hear running in the hall way. Everyone at school loved lunch time because you could finally get a brake from all the work. _

"_Hey Andy lets go to the library I hear that the new book that Sesshomaru wrote is in" once Craig told him that Andy flew of like a rocket. "Hey Andy wait up" both Craig and Jim ran after him. Andy reached the library and walked up to the Liberian lady "uh Andy it's nice to see you again". "Yeah you to, um I heard that Sesshomaru Inutaisho's third volume of 'The Sun and Earth' is here" Andy was puffing a bit._

"_Oh I am terribly sorry Andy but someone had just borrowed it" Andy couldn't believe it but he did understand why others loved Sesshomaru's books. Craig and Jim finally caught up and saw Andy leaving the library. By the look on their friend's face the book must have been borrowed out. Normally Andy had a large grin on his face and would be dancing down the hall way if he had the book._

_Craig and Jim knew that Andy loved each and everyone of Sesshomaru's books. Andy would talk about how incredible Sesshomaru is and how he would love to meet him one day. Craig and Jim thought that maybe after school they should go to a shop and buy the book for Andy. _

_School finished and Andy headed home, Stephanie was going to a friend's house so he caught the bus alone. 'Man I so wanted that book just reading it makes my heart beat knowing that my favourite author put everything into that book' Andy thought to himself. He watched the scenery pass by when the bus stopped at some lights, Andy was still looking out the window when he couldn't believe who he saw._

_It was Sesshomaru he was just about to walk inside a building, Andy stood up and ran to the back of the bus. Andy couldn't believe it he saw his idol the man who he looked up to. "Hey boy please sit back in your seat" Andy heard the bus driver and sat back down. Andy was in a world of his own the entire way home, it was like he had been hit by thunder. _

_His parents weren't home yet so Andy had to get the spare key from under the flower pot. Once inside Andy went up to his room and started on his homework, it was the first thing Andy did every time he came back from school. First homework then TV, Andy hoped to be finished by five o'clock since Sesshomaru would be on talking about his brand new book._

_It his five and Andy had finished right on the dot, he ran down to the lounge and turned the telly on. Andy's father just walked in the house "so you watching him again son my my" and his father headed up stairs. Sesshomaru was being interviewed about the book that Andy wanted to read so badly. He had finished the other book and now Andy wanted to read the next one._

_Andy could ask his father if he could buy it for him since his father had the money. Though Andy didn't like asking for things all the time he mostly liked to buy them himself with his own pocket money. Unfortunately Andy wouldn't be receiving his pocket money until next week. Probably by then all the books would be sold out which was unfortunate for Andy. _

_It was the next day and Andy had received an amazing gift from Craig and Jim. They had both gone out and bought Andy the book he had wanted since yesterday. Tears were rolling down Andy's face. "Hey come on now Andy we didn't buy this for you so you would start crying" Jim said. _

"_Huh…I am so…huh, huh…happy, you guys are the best" and Andy leaped at them and gave them both a big hug nearly chocking them in the process. "Uh…uh Andy we can't breathe". _

_The day flew by since Andy was reading the book during lunch and class without the teacher noticing. It was like heaven for Andy the words of each sentence the way Sesshomaru described everything. The smile on Andy's face just stayed their it did not lift from his face the entire time he had that book opened._

_Over in a large house, Sesshomaru was in his study typing up another new story. It was the next volume for his book season 'The Sun and Earth'. It had become a big hit with all the viewers and fans. Sesshomaru was asked just today if he wouldn't mind his first book of 'The Sun and Earth' be turned into an actual movie. Sesshomaru had to think about it before giving them an official answer._

_Sesshomaru discussed it with his publisher and then agreed to it. Of course Sesshomaru would be the one to write the script. Their was no way they would be making a movie of his book if someone else wrote it. Sesshomaru had told them that, that was the one thing they would have to agree upon which they did. They had been more than happy for Sesshomaru to write the script since it's his story and also that he's a writer. _

_Sesshomaru leaned back against his desk chair while looking up at the ceiling. He had been writing for two hours straight and decided to have a little break. The phone suddenly rand, "hello……...yeah its me what do you want Mia……...I have only just started writing the new one……...it will take some time you know that……….what by Friday, that only gives me three days……….ok ok fine I will give it to you then……….yeah bye". Sesshomaru hanged up the phone he was really angry, his editor already wanted the story that he had just started on._

_It normally takes him more than a week to finish one yet Mia wanted him to finish it in just three days. Talk about the impossible but Sesshomaru had no choice if he wanted his stories published then he needed it to be finished. The three days went by really quickly and Sesshomaru had finally finished. It would take about a month for the book to be ready and published for it to come out for buying. _

_Sesshomaru decided to take a small break, when he suddenly heard a knock on his front door. Sesshomaru walked over and saw his very close friend Timothy "it's been awhile Sesshomaru". They both headed to the lounge room, Timothy was a very dear friend to Sesshomaru. They had been friends for seventeen years, Sesshomaru had sort of developed a bit of a love interest towards Timothy._

_Though Sesshomaru never told Tim how he felt since the last thing he wanted to do was reck what they had. Besides Sesshomaru already knew that Tim was a married man with two kids. Their was eight years between the two of them so Sesshomaru was only ten and Tim was already eighteen. Both Sesshomaru and Tim met each other at a party that Tim's parents were holding. _

_Though their was quite a gap between them, Tim always thought of Sesshomaru as a little brother. For Sesshomaru he ended up falling for Tim but would never say that he did. Sesshomaru had only met Tim's wife twice, once when Tim introduced him to her and second when Sesshomaru was invited to Tim's wedding. Sesshomaru knew that Tim had a daughter and a son. He had met the daughter when she was only two but Sesshomaru had never met Tim's son._

"_So Sesshomaru I was wondering if you could do me a favour" Tim stated. "It depends on what the favour is" Sesshomaru talk a sip of his coffee which he had brought out for the both of them. _

"_My son is a very big fan of yours and wants to become a writer just like you, the summer holidays and closing in and my wife and I are wanting to go on a little holiday by ourselves, our daughter has been asked to stay at a friends house but there is no one to look after my son, since he wants to become a writer I was hoping if it is alright with you if he could stay here and also you could be a tutor for him until school goes back, I would be happy to pay you" Tim said. _

_Sesshomaru had to think about it for a bit since he always had a habit of doing that. Having a kid stay with him for a month was something Sesshomaru wasn't planning of ever doing. When Sesshomaru looked at Tim's face he couldn't believe he was actually going to say this. "It's fine" that brought a big smile to Tim's face "oh thankyou so much Sesshomaru, my son will be thrilled once I tell him". Sesshomaru walked Tim to the door "hey by the way Tim what is your son's name since you haven't even told me yet" Sesshomaru asked._

_Tim turned around to look at Sesshomaru "his name oh its Andy well I will ring you soon, chow" and with that Sesshomaru walked back to his study. _

_Hope you liked the first chapter getting a reviews would be great_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the wait I have been busy and hadn't gotten around to writing another chapter._

_Chapter 2_

_At home Andy was in his room doing homework instead of reading his idol's new book. Andy's mother was in the kitchen making dinner and his sister was in the lounge room down stairs watching TV. Andy's father wasn't home yet but had called home saying he will be back in just a few minutes. Andy had been stuck on one question for about ten minutes having no clue what the answer was. Suddenly his mobile started to ring, he had the song 'teenage mutant ninja turtles' for his ring tone. So when ever it rang it would go 'teenage mutant ninja turtles, teenage mutant ninja turtles' and would go on and on. _

_It was understandable Andy would have a ring tone of his favourite cartoon show he was only thirteen after all. Andy maybe a teenager but he sometimes acted like he was ten which he never really noticed besides people around him. Andy picked up his mobile "hello…..oh hi Craig what's up…..huh tomorrow well I don't think I will be able to make it…..my mum told me that when dad rang he needed to talk to me about tomorrow…..sorry maybe next Saturday…..yeah ok bye" Andy then shut his mobile and placed it back down on his desk. _

_The front door opened and Tim walked in, he put his briefcase down and then headed to the kitchen after smelling something good which his wife was cooking up. Tim kissed her on the cheek which gave his wife a little startle. "So Emma what's for dinner tonight" he asked why grabbing a drink from the fridge. "Well I thought we might have stir fry tonight since I haven't used up some of the vegetables yet". Dinner was delicious and why Emma and Stephanie were cleaning up Tim wanted to speak to Andy in the lounge room. "So what is it you wanted to talk about dad" Andy was waiting very patiently for his father to answer him._

"_Well Andy as you already know the holidays are coming up and your mother and I have organised a trip for ourselves to go on together however Stephanie is staying at a friends house why we are away and I have asked a very good friend of mine if you could stay with him why we are away". It took some time for this to all sink in for Andy, "ok but who am I staying with" Andy asked. "Well I thought I might ask your number one idol Sesshomaru Inutaisho"._

"_WHAAAATTTT" both Jim and Craig said in union at the exact same time. "No way you're staying with Sesshomaru over the holidays" Jim was so shocked. "Yeah can you believe it I had no idea my dad was friends with him, huh this is a dream come true" Andy had clasp his hands together and had a dreamy look on his face. Why Andy was in dream land both Jim and Craig were looking at him strangely. "Yo Andy hay earth to Andy come in Andy" Craig then clapped in front of Andy's face which shocked the poor boy but bringing him back to reality. _

"_So when will you be going over to his place" Jim asked "my dad said that he and mum are leaving two days after the holidays start and so I would be dropped of at Sesshomaru's place on their way to the airport" Andy told the both of them. "Hey when your their you got to invite us over" Craig was imagining being in a huge house with a big swimming pool and a game room now who was in dream world. "Well I will ask him but you guys don't forget this is Sesshomaru's place not mine" the bell went so they all headed back to class._

_The week flew by so quickly and Andy and Stephanie were now on holidays. Stephanie had already gone over to her friend's house even though their parents weren't leaving for another two days. Andy was told to start packing just a few things each day so he would be already. Those two days passed by quickly as well, Andy was sitting in the back of their white Four Wheel Drive anxiously waiting for them to arrive at Sesshomaru's place. They had been driving for about twenty minutes it seemed to Andy that they were heading to the rich side of town. It was incredible the houses were massive the cars looked really expensive and people were walking around with briefcases and men wearing nice looking suits and the woman wearing really pretty dresses which would probably cost more than his school fees._

_This was apart of town Andy had never been to before but for the next six weeks he would be staying here. Andy loved the Christmas holidays because they went a lot longer than the normal holidays during the school year. Andy's birthday was only four days before Christmas so in a few weeks he would be turning fourteen. Unfortunately this Christmas he wouldn't be spending it with his family. However Andy's parents promised to have their family Christmas the moment they got back. It would be a late Christmas but Andy enjoyed opening presents and eating turkey with his family. _

_The car had finally stopped "well their it is" both Andy's parents were looking to their left. Andy turned his head and he couldn't believe what he was seeing, the house was huge. This was Sesshomaru's home Andy's idol, he was only a few metres away from the front door the moment they stepped out of the car. His dad carried both of Andy's bags and they headed towards the house. Every step Andy took he was becoming more nervous by the second. He would be meeting the man he looked up to the author he admired the idol he so wanted to meet. _

_Tim rang the doorbell and waited for the front door to open, a man was standing their with a black suit on. "You must be Mr and Mrs O'locklin I presume", "yes that's us" Tim replied. "Mr Inutaisho has been expecting you please come in, I will get someone to take these bags for you" and with a clap of the mans hands a lady wearing a maid's uniform came out "please take these bags up to one of the guests rooms" the maid bowed her head and picked Andy's suitcases before going upstairs. "Please forgive me but I have not introduced myself I am Arthur Mr Inutaisho's head butler" he bowed to Andy and his folks before asking them to follow him._

_Andy and his parents were taken towards a large room which seemed to be the lounge room since their was a nice large black leather couch and a huge platinum screen TV. "I am afraid to tell you this but Mr Inutaisho happens to be out right now, he told me to apologise to you for him but unfortunately Mr Inutaisho gets rather busy" Arthur told them. "Oh that's a shame but my wife and I really need to go now otherwise we will miss our flight please tell Sesshomaru that we appreciate for him to look after Andy for us". Tim, Emma and Andy walked to the door "have a good time sweet heart and don't forget but mind your manners and behave alright" Emma told her son why giving Andy a big hug and kisses. "Make sure you listen to what Sesshomaru tells you and you have our number if you wish to contact us ok" Tim said._

_After they said their goodbyes Andy shut the front door he turned around and saw Arthur standing their. "Please follow me and I will take you to your room" Andy followed Arthur up the stairs. For some reason Andy had a slight feeling that this Arthur character didn't really like him being here. The house maybe huge and had a lot of really nice things in it but for some reason it didn't have that homey feeling. They reached a door and Arthur opened it for Andy "this will be your room while you are here now excuse me but I have things to do" and Arthur left. Andy was actually quite glad the butler had gone since he didn't seem to like being around him by himself. _

_The room that was now going to be Andy's sanctuary why he was going to be living in this huge house was not bad. It was a similar size to his bedroom back home just a little bigger. Instead of a single bed their was a double bed and instead of a normal cupboard their was an indoor wardrobe. Andy then spotted another door, he opened it and inside was a small bathroom. That brought a smile to Andy's face having his own bathroom means he didn't have to sneak through the hallway half naked and making sure no one sees him especially Sesshomaru._

_Andy had been feeling a little tied all day since he had to get earlier than usual. So the first thing he did was lay down on the bed and read for a little white before falling asleep with the book in his lap. It reached about eight o'clock when Andy's bedroom door opened reviling a tall figure. Andy didn't notice since he was fast asleep sleeping soundly and having nice dreams. The figure stood their watching the young teenager on the bed before walking towards Andy and grabbing the book and then laid a blanket over him. Andy moved a bit but didn't wake up the person then left the room and silently closed the door._

_It was morning and the sun shone on Andy's face since he hadn't closed the curtain the night before. Andy slowly woke up finding a blanket on him and he was still in his yesterday's clothes. "Oh that's right I fell asleep but who put the blanket on me I know I didn't it must have been Arthur or that maid I saw yesterday" Andy said to himself. He decided to have a shower and get into some nice clean clothes before heading down stairs. Once all cleaned and showered Andy put on some plain blue denim jeans with a picture of batman on the right leg with a white t-shirt with blue sleeves and some ordinary white sneakers. Andy brushed his hair which never did him much good since a few strands of his hairs stayed standing up. _

_Andy then left the room when he heard some noise coming from down the hallway. Andy was a very curious boy and because of that the noise it got the curiosity of him. The noise was coming from a room which was four doors down from his room. The door was shut so Andy quietly opened the door and peaked inside. Their was actually no one in their, Andy opened the door completely when he saw a mouse running of into a small hole once realising it was no longer alone. Andy couldn't believe that even a nice clean and tidy house had mice. Andy shut the door now knowing what the noise was it was just a simple white mouse rummaging through things trying to find something to eat. _

_Andy wasn't sure weather to tell someone he saw a mouse but he thought he might get into trouble for sneaking around into other rooms. It wouldn't be a very good impression if Sesshomaru knew their was a sneaker in his home. Andy decided to go down stairs he could smell bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen which was to his right. Andy walked through a door way but it was not the kitchen but a dining room with a beautiful large table and chairs. Andy then noticed another door way which had two swinging doors, he walked through and it was the kitchen. Now he deffiently wished he hadn't walked into the kitchen when he saw a lady and a man doing it on the kitchen floor. Clothes were scattered every were and the bacon and eggs were burning on the stove. _

_Before the man and woman who were having sex even noticed Andy was standing their he had quickly ran out. That image of them stuck in his head and made Andy feel rather sick inside. He remembered learning about that sort of thing in class but Andy never liked it. The thought of a man and woman doing something like that sounded and looked disgusting. Andy knew his parents did it but he had never seen them actually doing it but he did hear it from his room. When ever his parents were having sex Andy would put his earphones in his ears and turn his Ipod on quite loud so he couldn't hear all the moaning. _

_Andy never wanted to experience anything like that it was quite unusual for a teenager. Normally at his age he would possibly be looking at porn on the internet or even masturbating in private. Once on school camp, his friends and him went to peak on some of the girls why they were in the bathroom having showers. Normally when a boy saw a naked girl they would get a hard on like Andy's friends did but for Andy he didn't. Jim had questioned him about it but Andy just said "what's a hard on". _

_Andy kept running until he found himself outside in the front yard. He sat on the grass and watched as a car drove past every now and then. "Man if I ever see something like that again I think I will throw up" he said to himself. Andy then suddenly thought of something he had completely forgotten 'where is Sesshomaru'._

_Well there's another chapter the third one will come up soon just give me time. Getting reviews would be great…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_In the middle of town at the state library Sesshomaru was sitting at a table with copies of his new book. Their were hundreds of people standing in line to get his autograph, with each autograph Sesshomaru signed he would get a compliment. 'Mr Sesshomaru your books are awesome', 'I love you and your books' etc. Sesshomaru wasn't really the sort of person who would smile he just nodded his head or said thanks and then waited for the next person. Sesshomaru looked at his watch he had been sitting for at least four hours and their were still more fans._

_Sesshomaru hadn't been home since yesterday since he stayed in his office writing up another story. It's all he seemed to do finish one book and then start on another but when you're writing a series they have to be done. Sesshomaru was deffiently going home after the signing is over and done with. He then suddenly remembered that back at his house Tim's kid would be their. By the time Sesshomaru came back to reality it had seemed that it was all over. "Mr Inutaisho your car is waiting for you outside" a body guard told him._

_Back at Sesshomaru's house Andy decided to explore around a little this time he had asked for permission. Arthur did tell him not to stray to far basically meaning that he wasn't allowed to look in every single room. Andy walked along the hall way he wasn't sure were to look first. When he saw a door was opened so Andy walked in and he couldn't believe his eyes. Their were stacks and stacks of shelves with books, Andy thought he was in heaven. Because he was such a love of stories Andy and loved going to libraries. However Andy had never been in a house which had its own library that's for sure._

_Andy looked around when he spotted a desk with a laptop and papers everywhere. Surly it wouldn't hurt to have a quick look no one was around. Andy sat down on the chair and looked at some of the papers on the desk. This was his lucky day the papers in Andy's hands were actually drafts of Sesshomaru's book that had just come out. Andy read every single page and it had the parts which had been changed for the actual book. Andy accidentally dropped a page on the floor he was leaning down to pick it up but the moment Andy sat back up was the moment he wanted to faint. Right their in front of him with a sort of angry glare on his face was Sesshomaru. _

"_Hi" Andy could tell that his idol was not very happy seeing him holding something that he shouldn't very well be touching. "Um my names Andy" Andy was trying to make small talk why standing up and placing the draft back down on the desk. "Sorry about reading the draft it's just I couldn't help myself because um I'm your biggest fan". Sesshomaru looked down at the teenager 'so this is Tim's son huh, he doesn't even look a thing like him' Sesshomaru thought. "So your Andy" was all Sesshomaru said even though Andy was in Sesshomaru study not library he thought that yelling at the kid might be a bit of a understatement. _

_Sesshomaru would let it slide just this once he can be a lenient guy when he wanted to be. Before either of them could say anything else Arthur had walked in "I am sorry master but I strictly told the boy not to wonder of to far I didn't know he would come into your study". "St…st…study so you mean this isn't a library" now Andy felt like a complete idiot. "No this is my study maybe next time you should read the sign on the door" Andy looked at the door and saw a small sign saying 'DON'T ENTER'. "I guess I didn't see it" Andy was rather embarrassed. "Arthur please take young Andy here to the lounge room he can watch TV for a while" Sesshomaru told his butler._

_Arthur bowed and took Andy's hand why leading him out of Sesshomaru's study. Sesshomaru shut the door before starting his work it was going to be a long five weeks that was for sure. Andy had been watching TV for about an hour and it was getting rather boring. He could hear things going on around him like their was a vacuum cleaner on and someone was in the kitchen cooking and making a racket with all the pots and pans. This time Andy hoped who ever was in their was actually cooking. Another program had finished and now the news was starting. When they had mentioned that Sesshomaru was going to be on the news that got Andy's attention._

_Fifteen minutes had passed and finally their were talking about Sesshomaru. "There are many famous authors out their but none as famous as Mr Sesshomaru Inutaisho, his new book 'Summer of Heaven' volume three from the book series 'The Sun and Earth' was a huge hit in the public. It was another number one seller only just today Mr Inutaisho had a fan signing which went very well for his appearance and great talent. Sesshomaru Inutaisho became a writer at the early age of sixteen and his very first book 'Now and Ever' was a touching story which made him who he is today". The news lady kept talking about the book and about the conference meeting he was at as well today. _

_Once it was over Andy turned the TV of he hadn't even known that Sesshomaru was having a fan meeting and giving out autographs. Andy kind of felt down sure it was great that he was actually living in the same house as Sesshomaru but missing out on getting an autograph was a huge blow. Once the five weeks were over that was it he would probably never see Sesshomaru again. Having Sesshomaru's autograph now you can keep that for a life time. Andy did have the new book with him maybe if he was lucky enough Sesshomaru might sign it for him if he asked nicely. _

'_Clap' "that's it I'm going to ask Sesshomaru if I can have his autograph I'm sure he will give me one since I'm the son of his closest friend, well that's what dad told me anyway". "Do you always talk to yourself" Andy heard a voice behind him it was Sesshomaru "teenagers these days I just don't get them". Sesshomaru sat down and reached for his pocket bringing out a cigarette packet and a lighter. He grabbed a cigarette and lit it before placing the packet back in his pocket. Andy didn't know that Sesshomaru smoked of course it is not good for you but Andy was surprised that his idol was actually a smoker. _

"_Um Mr Sesshomaru um" Andy was fiddling around with his fingers "hmm what is it" Sesshomaru blew the smoke from his mouth before taking another puff. "Well I found out on the news that you had a fan signing today and um I didn't know so well if its okay could I um have an autograph please". Andy clasps his hands together why bowing his head with his eyes closed shut. "No" Sesshomaru flicked some of the cigarette ash in the ash bowel. "No but", "look kid I have had one hell of a day my head hurts my hand hurts and the last thing I need is for some kid asking me for an autograph" with that said Sesshomaru stood up and headed back towards his study._

_Andy heard the door slam before sinking down in the chair "I can't believe he said no". Andy pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself before slightly sobbing. Andy was a bit of a sensitive boy now and then, he had just been snapped at by his one and only idol. It sort of hurt his feelings in a way, dinner was served up and Andy quickly wiped his eyes before heading to the dining room. Dinner was rather quiet and lonely since Sesshomaru's dinner was taken to his study. Andy had never experience eating dinner by himself since he always spent it with his family._

_It had only been his second day here and he already missed his mom and dad even Stephanie. After Andy had finished he said thankyou and headed upstairs to his room to make a phone call on his mobile. He wasn't sure who to ring either his mom and dad or Stephanie maybe Jim or Craig. Andy decided to ring the one person he could probably really talk to and that was his sister believe it or not. They might fight a bit but when it comes to Andy's problems Stephanie was always their to listen to him._

_Andy dialled the number and waited hoping his sister would pick up her mobile phone. "Hello this is Stephanie"…"hey Steph its Andy"…"oh Andy hi why have you called me so suddenly is something wrong". Yeap Stephanie was right on the mark she could already tell their was something wrong with her little brother. "Actually Steph well oh it's nothing I just rang to say hi". They both talked for a little bit and Andy hadn't said one thing about what he had wanted to talk to his sister about. They both hanged up and Andy placed his mobile on the bed side table._

_The next morning Andy had woken up and just when he opened the door their was a piece of paper on the ground. Andy picked it up and opened it he couldn't believe it but written on that one piece of paper was Sesshomaru's autograph. Andy thought he was about to cry he ran down the stairs and saw Sesshomaru sitting on the lounge smoking another cigarette why reading a newspaper. Andy stood in front of him and sort of puffing at the same time. Sesshomaru looked up at him and noticed Andy holding the piece of paper he had left for him._

"_Thankyou so much Sesshomaru" Andy had forgotten the Mr before he said Sesshomaru's name but at the time it didn't seem to bother him. "For what" Sesshomaru asked why turning a page. "For this, you gave me your autograph" Sesshomaru put his hand to his head "hmm I can't seem to remember doing such a thing". "What yes you did its written right here see" Andy shoved the paper in front on Sesshomaru's face. "Hmm anyone could have done that". Sesshomaru liked messing around with the boy it seemed Andy could get rattled up quite easily. "But" before Andy could finish his sentence the phone rang._

_Sesshomaru picked up the phone next to the side table "hello"…"oh Crystal its nice to hear from you"…"hmmm tonight well I will have to check my schedule". Andy was watching Sesshomaru talk on the phone. Sesshomaru was actually laughing 'who's this Crystal I wonder' Andy thought to himself. The conversation between Sesshomaru and this mystery lady went on for quite some time. Andy was feeling rather annoyed for some odd reason. He wasn't sure weather this woman was either Sesshomaru's girlfriend or just a friend maybe even his sister. Sesshomaru hanged up the phone and looked towards Andy and saw this kind of annoyed look on the boys face._

"_What's wrong with you" he asked, Sesshomaru was about to stand up when Andy quickly stood up and suddenly said something he shouldn't have. "Sesshomaru who was that" Andy's hands were clenched into two fists. "None of your business" Sesshomaru shoved Andy out of the way before leaving. "Wait I want to know SESSHOMARU" the door slammed in Andy's face. He couldn't believe he got so worked up of course it was none of his business who Sesshomaru was talking to but seeing Sesshomaru laughing with someone else kind of pissed Andy of._

_Andy thought things were starting of well when he received the autograph but it only seemed to have gotten worse. Andy was now wondering if staying with Sesshomaru was really such a great idea. _

_Well the next chapter will come up soon…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few more days went by and it was same old same old, Sesshomaru was in his study non stop and Andy was bored to the bone. He had already finished his book the third volume of Sesshomaru's series. Being stuck in the house was becoming very boring Andy had thought that in a huge house their would have to be something he could do. It was even unbelievable that Sesshomaru didn't even have a pool. A huge house nice cars great stuff but no pool what era is this nearly every one has a pool. The only thing Andy could do was go out and actually do something.

He decided to meet up with Jim and Craig near the mall which was in town. Unfortunately Andy had to catch a taxi their, it cost him fifty dollars which Andy didn't have so he told the cab driver to just put it on Sesshomaru Inutaisho's account. Andy saw his two best buddies standing near the entry way. Once they had met up all three of them walked into the mall of noise and busy people.

"So Andy hows living with Sesshomaru going" Jim asked. Andy just sighed which basically gave away his answer "not to good huh" Craig stated. "You know I thought staying at his house would be great but it's an all time low". Andy then stopped in his tracks, his head was down when suddenly he looked up and yelled "HES MEAN TO ME, HAS A BAD ATTITUDE AND WORST OF ALL HE SMOKES, UHHH WHY ME" Andy was rubbing both hands through his hair with frustration.

Andy suddenly turned bright red when he noticed people around him were staring. Probably wondering 'what's wrong with that kid', "Oh come on man surly it can't be that bad". Jim put his arm around his depress friend and they headed of to do something fun like going to the arcade.

They spent most of the day at the mall, after the arcade they went to see a movie then checked out the book store then grabbed something to eat before looking for some new mobile cases. By the time all three of them had enough it was five o'clock and the shops were closing. Andy said goodbye before catching another taxi home. He did the same thing as before "just put it on Sesshomaru Inutaisho's account" with that all done Andy headed inside.

The moment Andy stepped inside was the moment he heard lots of noise out in the back yard. He dropped his things near the front door and headed out the back, the whole yard was full of people. Men wearing tuxedos and woman wearing fancy dresses, their were several tables covered with various delicious foods and punch.

Though the one thing Andy didn't get was if their was so many people here then were are their cars. Andy hadn't seen any out the front unless they had been dropped of. "Yeap that's it all these people must have been dropped of" Andy said with his hand under his chin why nodding.

"Oh what a cute little boy", "he's adorable", "he's so precious" before Andy could run away swarms of woman were pinching his cheeks and giving him kisses. 'H HELP' Andy yelled in his head "now now ladies I think the boy has had enough". The woman backed away revealing a handsome young man probably in his early twenties at the most. He had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Sorry about that but woman cant help when they see something cute" he slightly laughed. Andy felt all dizzy and light headed, the man offered him a napkin so he could rub all the lipstick of his cheeks. "Thanks" Andy needed to look at one of the silver plates on the table for a mirror.

"So may I ask what your name is" the man said, "I'm Andy" he had finally rubbed it all of. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you Andy my name is Nicholas, Nicholas Vandal". That name sounded quite familiar Andy was trying to think were he had heard that name before. It suddenly hit him "uh huh now I remember were I have heard that name" Andy pointed right at him forgetting pointing was rude. "You're that guy from the movie 'Say Nothing' aren't you" Andy had a big grin on his face knowing he was right. "It's actually 'Sweet of Nothing' but you were close" Nicholas recorrected him.

"Oh" Andy felt a little embarrassed 'so that's what its called man I am an idiot sometime'. "Andy haven't you learned that pointing is rude" the boy soon realised he was still pointing at the man. Sesshomaru had walked up to them and Andy quickly put his hand down and apologised.

"So is this the child you are looking after Sesshomaru, I am surprised you even agreed to this unless he is that certain someone's kid" Nicholas questioned. Sesshomaru just gave him a look and Andy wasn't really sure what was going on. He was more busy looking around "Andy I think it is time for bed" Sesshomaru told him. So Andy said goodbye to Nicholas and then headed of inside up to his bedroom to get ready for bed.

It was sort of hard for him to get to sleep with all the noise going on outside. Andy could hear the music and people talking he actually wished he could have stayed out their. Unfortunately he had to listen to what Sesshomaru told him just like his father said before he left. It took about half an hour until Andy was finally able to fall asleep, once the party had ended Sesshomaru decided to check on the sleeping boy. He quietly opened the door and once Sesshomaru saw Andy asleep he quietly shut it.

When Andy got up it was eight o'clock but something wasn't right everyone was up except one person. Normally when Andy got up at around eight Sesshomaru would come down stairs grab a cup of coffee and then go back to his study. Though this time Sesshomaru didn't come down which only meant one thing "he's still in bed".

Andy ran back up stairs and went straight to Sesshomaru's room. He slammed the door wide open and with one big breath. "GET UP SESSHOMARU ITS PAST EIGHT O'CLOCK AND YOU STILL HAVE YOUR LAZY BUT IN BED". Maybe yelling wasn't really the way to go when Sesshomaru slowly rose up and gave Andy a look of death.

"Ha ha uh mean it's after eight so um" Sesshomaru stood up and walked towards the scared little teenager. "What right do you have barging in here and yelling you damn brat" Sesshomaru looked down at him. "B B BRAT NOW LISTEN HERE YOU MIGHT BE OLDER BUT YOU HAVE ONE BAD ATTITUDE". Before Andy could finish speaking his mind Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist and threw him on the bed. "Hey what are" the next thing Sesshomaru had gotten on top of him. "Wait what are you doing huh get of" Sesshomaru had placed his hand under Andy's t-shirt.

"Naughty little boys should respect their elders" he then started to unbuckle Andy's belt. "Oi wait a minute" Andy turned over trying to escape but Sesshomaru had quickly grabbed his wrist and the weight of the man wasn't making Andy's escape any easier. Sesshomaru unzipped the boys jeans and started moving his hand down to the one place Andy was not to happy about. "No St…op" Andy grabbed the sheets tightly, he could feel Sesshomaru's hands rubbing his member. "No huh huh" this feeling was something Andy hadn't never felt before. The strokes were getting faster and Andy's knuckles were going white from the tight grasp on the sheets.

Andy couldn't take it anymore that he came into Sesshomaru's hands then collapsed on the bed. Sesshomaru got of and walked out of the bedroom leaving the poor teenager all by himself. You would probably think after experiencing something like that against your own will would probably make you cry but oh no Andy was just surprisingly pissed. Though he never liked sex ed and probably never wanted to do it, Andy never knew that people actually did something like what Sesshomaru did to him.

In the lounge room their was a lot of tension. Sesshomaru was sitting on one lounge chair reading the newspaper why holding a cup of coffee and smoking a cigarette and Andy was sitting in the one opposite him. Andy has both hands in between his legs clenching onto the couch. He had a very angry look on his face why staring straight at the man who practically sexually abused him. 'Who does this guy think he is doing that to me I should ring the cops so no other kid would go through that, he is nothing more than an old pervert' Andy thought.

"Hmm what's wrong with you" Sesshomaru looked up at him and asked 'what's wrong you really have to ask that you know exactly what's wrong you sexual old jerk'. "Well if your not going to say anything can you stop looking at me" Sesshomaru then went back to his reading.

Thoughts just kept running through Andy's head, he had to say something it was either now or never. "Look about what happened I think what you did was very wrong so I would like an apology" Andy said. Sesshomaru looked at him again "an apology" he took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "I don't apologise especially so a snot nose little brat like you" Sesshomaru had a frown on his face.

It seemed like Sesshomaru was the victim here and Andy was the bad guy but it was completely the opposite. "What do you mean you don't apologise and stop calling me a brat" Andy stood up with his hands in a fist. "It means what it means I don't apologise not to you not to anyone now if you don't mind I would like some quiet time". Sesshomaru was beginning to really piss Andy of now to even think this guy was actually his idol.

Andy stormed out of the lounge and walked out of the house slamming the door behind him. "Master is their something wrong with our guest" Arthur had walked in "no he is just going through that hormonal stage, please ring up Mia and tell her I'm having the day off".

Another chapter will be up soon hope you like the story so far.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the long wait I have finally got around to writing another chapter_

_Chapter 5_

"_That pig headed Sesshomaru oh I can't believe that I even look up to that guy" Andy was very cranky. People were giving him odd looks as he was walking down the footpath with a crazy look on his face. _

"_Andy, Andy is that you" he heard someone calling his name but thought it might be a different Andy before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Behind him was a girl at least the same age as him. "Your Andy right Stephanie's little brother" Andy was thinking who on earth this girl is. _

"_I'm Christie, Christie Poppawell I go to the same school as you" Andy had a better look and then it hit him she was the girl who sat at the desk right beside him. "Oh right uh hey", "I can't believe its you" Christie smiled at him._

_The next thing they were both at a café ordering two chocolate milkshakes. "So is it true I have heard that you are staying at Sesshomaru Inutaisho's place". Just great Andy left the place to get away from Sesshomaru and now someone wants to talk about the jerk._

"_Yeah unfortunately" their milkshakes finally came before Christie took a sip she noticed the boy had a strange expression. "Are you not happy living with him, I thought since you were such a big fan and all you would have been so overjoyed". "To tell you the truth it's a living nightmare living with him, he's impolite and mean towards me" Andy took another sip._

"_I see by being mean how exactly" Andy looked up at her and sighed "well by calling me a brat and other stuff". Andy was not going to tell Christie that Sesshomaru sexually abused him. Now that would be a pain, everyone was soon sure to know if Christie told someone. _

_The memory of Sesshomaru touching him in such a manner making Andy hard for the very first time in his life was actually very embarrassing. His father had talked to him about masturbating but after hearing just a little Andy ran out of the room. Andy had never masturbated not once in his entire teenage years. _

_Though when Sesshomaru did it, it had felt really weird as if he was going to explode. Andy didn't realise that Christie was trying to talk to him "huh what I wasn't listening". "I said that we should get together sometime ok" after they had finished their milkshakes Christie left but not before giving Andy her cell phone number._

_Andy thought it might be time for him to go back, when he arrived the door was locked. Andy pressed the doorbell but no one answered he decided to knock then still no answer. When suddenly he remembered something Sesshomaru had told him one morning "my servants won't be here on the weekends"._

_Andy's mouth dropped "NOOOOOOOOO" that meant that Sesshomaru must be out and all the servants must have left for the weekend including Arthur. "Not good not good what to do what to do" Andy was pacing. "Ok Andy calm down this is no big deal you've been locked out before all you need to do is find the spare key"._

_The first place Andy looked was under the mat "not their" he then looked under the flower pot "not their". Andy went around the back he had a look under that mat "not their" now the poor boy was getting frustrated. So Andy looked under another flower pot "ARRR NOT THEIR" he was rubbing his hands through his hair very fast._

_Andy thought that the only thing he could do was wait out the front and hope Sesshomaru would hurry up. It had already been an hour and still no sign of Sesshomaru Andy was starting to get bored and tied. He could go back into town but what's good about going to town when you have no money left._

_Andy thought that he could just tell them to put it on Sesshomaru's account but he'll never do that again. Especially since being yelled at by Sesshomaru when he found out from a bill he received. Andy shuddered "oh man this sucks big time can things get any worse". He now wished he had never said that when Andy felt a drop of water on his head._

_Just like that it started pouring down with rain, their was no shelter for Andy to stand under so he was getting soaked. "Hurry up Sesshomaru" but the time the author got home he had spotted Andy standing near the door soaking wet from head to toe. Sesshomaru quickly unlocked the door and pushed Andy inside._

"_You idiot why on hell were you standing in the rain" Sesshomaru placed his umbrella on the hook. "Well I was locked out and no one was here" Andy was shivering a bit from the cold. "You stupid kid you should have gotten the spare key it was right under the dog statue outside the door._

_Dog statue Andy hadn't seen no dog statue until he remembered that their was it was near the bushes. "How the hell was I suppose to know it was under that you're the eh eh eh ACHOO". "Come with me" Andy followed Sesshomaru why wiping his runny noise with his sleeve. _

_Sesshomaru had gotten him a towel "go have a shower and then put something warm on" he then left. Andy did as he was told it was a lot better being inside and now all warm in his track pants and jumper. The coughing hadn't ceased yet until Sesshomaru came into his room without knocking._

_Andy was about to yell at him when he realised Sesshomaru was holding a medicine cup with medicine in it. "Take this it will help with your coughing" he gave the cup to Andy and left the room before the sick boy could even say thankyou. Andy drank the whole thing down it tasted like strawberries which was nice._

_During the night Andy could not get to sleep, his cough was back and he seemed to feel really cold. Even though he was wearing his jumper and track pants on and even had a duner over him the poor teenager was still cold. Andy kept tossing and turning he then started to cry because he was feeling really weird._

_Sesshomaru couldn't get to sleep either because he could hear Andy's coughing. So Sesshomaru decided to check on the boy to see if he was alright. When the author opened the door and saw Andy he checked his temperature. "Your warming up" so Sesshomaru decided to call the doctor._

_About thirty minutes late the doctor was checking on Andy "well he has a small fever from being out in the rain it is a good thing you got back when you did otherwise he would have been in a far worse critical condition". Sesshomaru said thanks after the doctor gave him some tablets and medicine for Andy to take._

_Sesshomaru went back up to Andy's room still the teenager wasn't asleep instead he was sitting up. "You should try and get some sleep", "I cant I feel terrible and its hard to sleep". Andy didn't even look at the man since it was all Sesshomaru's fault for not even telling him were the spare key was._

_However some were down in his gut Andy also blamed himself he had forgotten what Sesshomaru told him about his servants leaving over the weekend. Andy did not feel comfortable with Sesshomaru standing their and staring at him._

_Sesshomaru soon noticed a small blush on the boys face, he had remembered as clear as day what he had done to Andy that morning. The morning were he threw Andy on the bed and had his way with him. Of course Sesshomaru gets really angry when someone wakes him up._

_Andy might be his closest friend's son but no one barges into his room and yells at him then thinking they will get away with it. If others knew that Sesshomaru did such a thing it would be big news. Of course the boy deserved it and hoped that incident between them would get through to him._

_Sesshomaru had his own ways of punishing people when they got on his nerves that was for sure. This kid was one of them and seeing how the boy wasn't even looking at him somehow was making Sesshomaru very agitated. _

"_Can you please stop looking at me it is sort of getting on my nerves" Andy faced him with an expression of anger mixed with sadness. It was a look Sesshomaru had never received before. "Tell me something kid do you hate staying here" Andy looked at the man and wondered why he was saying this._

_Their was only one thought running through Andy's head and this was the right time to tell him. "You want to know the truth then yes I hate it here, I thought at the beginning that staying with you was like a dream come true but now that I have witnessed the real you the mean, arrogant, selfish and crude you I wish dad and mom had never gone away" Andy finally said it to Sesshomaru's face._

"_I see so you think that I am those things do you, I am impressed that you even had the courage to say those things to me" Sesshomaru walked towards Andy's bed. "Though you are quite selfish as well and has bad manners, thinking that saying those things to me even after I have allowed you to stay here"._

_Sesshomaru got closer making Andy feel even more uncomfortable than before. "From the very beginning I hated having you here I just said yes because your father asked me for this one favour, I never knew that his kid was an obnoxious and rude brat". "You know if I even knew better I would think you weren't even Tim's son you are nothing a like and you don't even look a like either"._

"_Shut up, SHUT UP" Andy got up and grabbed Sesshomaru's collar very tightly. "What do you know so what that we might not look a like but don't you ever say that I am not his son I don't even understand why my father is even friends with you, you are nothing but a mean person if I become an author I will be nothing like you to even think I wanted to be like you makes me sick your cold, YOUR COLD MR INUTAISHO"._

_Tears were rolling down Andy's face and his hands were shaking like rattles. They both looked at each other as if it was a staring competition. The anger got the better of Sesshomaru when he pushed Andy down on the bed and pinned him. "Get of get of me", "I was right you are a brat and I think it is time to teach a brat a lesson" Sesshomaru bent down and started kissing Andy on the neck._

"_No stop" the feeling of Sesshomaru's tongue licking his skin was making Andy shudder. Sesshomaru could feel the boy underneath him getting an erection it surprised the author that the boy was already hard. Sesshomaru grabbed Andy's penis and started rubbing it even though Andy's pants were still on._

"_It seems you are already turned on if my conclusions are right you are still a virgin correct". With the shocked look on Andy's face it defiantly gave it away which made Sesshomaru smile. "So I am right and it also seems that you came so fast last time that you hardly even touch yourself"._

_The feel of Sesshomaru's hand rubbing Andy's cock was making him harder. "It seems to me you need some help". Sesshomaru pulled down Andy's pants and boxer shorts revealing the big erect member. Sweat was coming down Andy's face he had completely forgot that he was even sick._

_Sesshomaru held onto Andy's cock before putting his entire mouth over it and sucking on it like a lolly pop. Andy gripped onto the sheets with both hands the warm mouth around his private area felt like he was on fire. He could hear the sucking Andy lifted his head up and watched as Sesshomaru was jerking him of. The mans long silver hair cover part of his face just staring at Sesshomaru looked so seductive. _

"_Huh huh" Andy kept panting he was getting very close it was becoming too much when Andy came straight into Sesshomaru's mouth. Andy collapsed when Sesshomaru looked up at him Andy had a hand over his face. The author wiped his mouth getting the remainder of the cum of his face. _

_It seemed that this time to Sesshomaru that the boy quite liked it more than last time. He left the bedroom leaving the poor boy to his embarrassment and shame of letting Sesshomaru do that to him. _

_Well another chapter will come up soon you just have to wait…_


End file.
